


Are those panties?

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate actually wears the gag gift that Brad got him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are those panties?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this NSFW [picture](http://cockslutsarewin.tumblr.com/post/4975799918/nsfw-oh-parka-partner-carrottop81690-he-is). Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

Brad's got a quiet, smart sense of humor that Nate would generally love to eat with a knife and fork. Every once in a while, though, Brad wants to play a teenage boy prank. Most of the time, Nate waves those things off like a buzzing mosquito, but this time it was a ridiculous pair of underwear. Pink and turquoise ones that looked like panties. Fuck, maybe they were panties. Nate didn't figure that Brad really expected him to wear them. He probably just wanted to relish Nate's reaction when he took them out of the bag when Brad brought them home from whatever store was low-brow enough to sell them. But two could play that game. Nate put them on after Brad left early for the base. He put them on right under his suit. They didn't leave him much room, and that made Nate more excited. All day he wore them, pressing his balls tight against his cock, thinking of what expression Brad's face would wear when Nate got home and showed Brad what was under his suit.


End file.
